


Cut Strings

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Army Scuba and Full Moon can see strings, I have my own little spin on the string soulmate au, M/M, Mask is a jerk sometimes, Multi, My friend hates me for making this lolll, it made her sad, octoglass/straw mentioned, the Big Sad, uhhhhhhhh idk what else to tag-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Mask says something to Skull, not knowing that Aloha heard. Aloha makes a huge decision and Army wasn't in time to stop it.How to rate? Someone please teach me-
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Poly S4
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Cut Strings

**Author's Note:**

> ahh h hh h 
> 
> Little explaining before going in :
> 
> ... mean perspective change (not really more like focusing on one character)
> 
> __ means time skip 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Sorry if it's bad-

Aloha burst through the rooftop door, a waterfall coming from his eyes. He was in search of his best friend, Scuba. Aloha stumbled over to the hiding spot Team Pink had found Freshman year and found him sharpening a pair of scissors. His best friend looked up, his bright eyes now dull. He knew what had happened.

"I suppose you want those strings cut...huh?"

___ before ___

It was just a day like any other, Aloha hadn't set his alarm, so he had relied on his speed to get him to school on time. Lucky for him, he did. He opened the door, his visor was crooked, and his tie was hung loosely around his neck. The teacher gave him a stern look, and he immediately took his seat. If this were any other class, he would have just ditched instead of face the embarrassment of looking unfresh. But HE was in his first-period class. As the notorious party king fixed himself up, he glanced at a masked inkling from the corner of his eye. Mask. He was one of Aloha's soulmates. How did Aloha know this? His best friend Scuba, of course. 

Scuba was publicly known for being able to see the soulmate strings. He could also cut them. However, he only told the members of Team Pink who they were destined to be with. Funny enough, Straw and Octo-glasses were each other's soulmates, but Aloha's situation was more complicated. You see... he had three soulmates. It wasn't common to get two soulmates, but three? Surely there had to be some record for that...

However, the problem wasn't the number of soulmates. It was the other soulmates that made things complicated. You see, Mask had expressed his distaste in having in a soulmate, preferring to be alone. It sent a bullet through Aloha's heart, but he managed to hide a smile through it. Skull, the other soulmate of Aloha's, was really really dense, though an airhead would be a better term. The purple inkling probably didn't even know about the strings! And then there's Army, a sort of wealthy squid from a noble class family. Army didn't even go to the same school as the three!

Aloha sighed as he actually began to pay attention to the teacher. Another long day...

___...___

Skull was just like everyone else. He couldn't see his string. It's not like he understood how they worked anyways. They tie you and a random cephalopod together for life, but how? Questions such as that used to plague his mind as a child, but he shrugged it off now. He thought he had met his soulmate, but the other had just wanted power, not his love. According to a sketchy urchin, the two-toned inkling wasn't the one. 

"Heeeey Skullllll...."

Ah, Mask had found him wandering the halls. Skull turned to face the masked inkling. 

"What do you need?"

Mask shifted in place before looking Skull dead in the eyes.

"According to Full Moooooon, you are one of my soulmaaates."

Skull felt his eyes widen. He was shocked, to say the least. One, he didn't know Full Moon could see the strings as Scuba was the only one who was out about it. Two, Mask was-

"Wait...one?"

The cyan inkling nodded.

"Yeaaaaah, according to her, weeee are also paired up with soooome dude named Arrrrmy and that party squid Alohaaaa."

"Huh...interesting."

Mask shrugged.

"Personallyyyy, I don't see it if I'm being hoooonest. I haaaate life-loving squids like Alohaaa...so why in cooood did I have to be paired with hiiiim..."

...

"...so why in cooood did I have to be paired with hiiiim..."

Aloha felt his heart crack. He had been standing behind a wall listening in on the conversation that was taking place. Covering his mouth with one hand, he wiped his tears with the other. He couldn't listen anymore. He couldn't live with himself if he was forcing Mask to be one of his soulmates because of some stupid string. Did the other two feel the same way? Aloha knew what he had to do. Escaping his position without a sound, he headed for the roof.

...

"Army! Pay attention!"

Army snapped himself out of his trance and sat up straight. The teacher sent him a soft glare before turning back to the smartboard. Army couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. He glanced at his classmate's strings, then looked at his own. His eyes widened, the one that was previously pink was fading to white.

'He's going to cut his string.'

The orange-toned inkling quickly stood, alerting everyone in the room before dashing out. The blaze heard the teacher call behind him, but he kept running. His soulmate was more important than the stupid rules. Army went from a run to a sprint as he exited the school grounds. 

'Dear Zapfish, don't let me be too late.'

___

"Are ya sure you wanna do this, 'Loha?"

Scuba looked at his friend with concerned eyes. He had spent the last ten minutes trying to calm the hurricane of feelings his best friend was going through. Soulmates were a precious thing; losing them would hurt the remaining one both physically and mentally. Scuba understood what that felt like. Still, the other pink-toned inkling nodded.

"Do it."

Scuba sighed, bringing the scissors to the three strings. 

One...

Two...

The door to the roof burst open, and footsteps were coming towards their spot. 

Three...

"WAIT-"

Snip.

...

Army's eyes were wide with shock as he saw the strings disappear. He couldn't move. The two inklings looked at him in confusion. Then the one with the scuba mask gasped as he looked at the strings near Army. Army fell to his knees, the pain of losing a string slowly making its' existence known.

...

Skull and Mask both had clutched their hearts in pain. 

"W-what's happening?"

Skull managed to speak through the pain.

"I-I don't...knoow- ack!"

"Mask! Mask!"

Mask looked in the direction of the voice and saw Full Moon sprinting towards the two.

"I felt the disappearance of a string and-..."

Her voice trailed off as she looked at the three strings. Only cyan, purple, and orange were there. No pink.

"He... he did it..."

Mask was frustrated. The pain wasn't exactly a nice feeling.

"Did w-what?! Whoooo?!"

Skull finally realized what had happened.

Aloha had cut his strings.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so despacito, Alexa play sad.
> 
> So basically people who can see strings can see when people are going to cut the strings, and other stuff because the string changes color. Also when a string is cut, or a soulmate(s) dies the other soulmate(s) feel pain.
> 
> Dang Aloha you could've just cut Mask's string not all of them. Oh well it's been done.
> 
> Also Scuba's soulmates died if that wasn't too clear (take a guess who the two soulmates were)
> 
> I'll post more sad tmr, or a happy one who knows. My friend wants me to stop writing angst lol
> 
> Anyways,,,
> 
> Stay Fresh Off the Hook!


End file.
